Dreams Are Often An Awakening For Those In Denial
by Randomx100
Summary: Rory has had the same dream every night for almost a year now…the last convo before that blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy left for Military School & when she wakes up she finds herself longing for that goodbye kiss he never gave her...& she needs to know wh
1. Dreams and Leaving for North Carolina

TITLE: Dreams Are Often An Awakening For Those In Denial  
  
AUTHOR: Randomx100 (Theresa Planell)   
  
E-MAIL: Lilheartcatcheraol.com  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Tristan  
  
SUMMARY: Rory has had the  the same dream for almost a year now...same dream every night almost a year now…and it always has that blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy saying goodbye to her before leaving for Military School.  But… every time she wakes up her thoughts bring her longing for that goodbye kiss he never gave her.  She needs to find out why.  Ge no idea who does.  
  
Ratingter the Military School Episode  
  
SPOILERS: All of Season 1 and up To Run Away Little Boy (When Tristan gets sent to Military School.)  Nothing after that happened – i.e. Rory and Jess never kissed, they're just good friends, Rory and Dean are still together, (Although not for very long…) and there is no Jason.  This takes place about 1 year after the Military School Episode.  very long... still together (p with Dean because she didn'ary School.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.  I have no idea who does.  
  
RATING: PG (for this Chapter)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my 1st fic so I'd appreciate it that you review, and please give constructive criticism instead of just saying that the story is horrible.  Thanks!d of just saying its horrible.  review please give constructive critism s****

****

.:Dream Sequence:.

RORY POV

Tristan smirks as Rory gives a nervous smile. 

"So, I'd kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend's watching."  Tristan says while smirking even more than before. 

.:End of Dream Sequence:.

Rory bolts upright in her bed and furiously throws the covers off.  'What is wrong with me?!?!'  Rory thinks while throwing on a sweater and her favorite jeans.  'Why am I always thinking about my enemy?  Why does he have to be so cute?  Why can't I just forget him?  I don't know but if I don't find out I'll go crazy' She thinks while writing her mom a short note and one for Dean explaining that she needs a little time to think and not to worry, taking all the cash she has, packing her backpack with a few essential items and walking out the door. 

She figures this is the perfect time to figure out what her dreams mean since it is Easter Vacation.  She starts to turn around and go home but almost immediately turns back in the direction of the bus stop.  She sits down and opens her new book hoping to keep her mind off Tristan at least till the next bus come.  'I don't understand what's happening to me.  Why can't I stop thinking about him?  Did I really hate him or was it just some stupid game?'

She waited for the next bus which arrived at about 5:00, so no one would spot her getting on the bus to take her to the nearest airport (A/N: I know there's probably not a bus this early and someone should be awake but for the purpose of the story no one is awake and there is a bus at 5:00 for some unknown reason)

When the bus came, she quietly hopped on and get off the closest to the Hartford Airport (A/N: Probably no such thing but I don't live in CT)

HARTFORD AIRPORT

Rory walked over to the lady with a Virgin Atlantic tag on her blouse, "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where I could get a ticket to North Carolina?"  She pointed to a booth with only two people online for tickets, "Right over there," I replied, "Thank you very much."

I walked over, and lucky enough for me there was a plane headed non-stop to North Carolina.  I soon enough boarded the flight and was to North Carolina in less than 3 hours (A/N: once again, I really have no idea how long the flight is, just bear with me because none of these details will be at all important in the actual story.)  I was so excited about seeing Tristan and shockingly enough months ago I had discovered from none other than the infamous Paris Gellar that Tristan was attending George Washington Military Academy.  So when I landed in North Carolina I hailed a cab to take me to the school. 

I paid the driver and started walking to the gates.  Then all of a sudden a thousand doubts rang in my mind as to why I shouldn't be here, and if Tristan would actually want to see me.  I had come this far and I have to find out what the dreams mean.  On that note I rang the intercom to the gigantic school and a loud, rude voice came over the speaker. 

"State your name and purpose"

"My name is Rory Gilmore and I wanted to know if…um...if I could see Tristan Dugrey"

Buzz.  The gates opened I couldn't believe it the mean guy over the loud speaker had let me in.  Wow!  Now I was really getting excited.  I started to walk very fast but once I reached the door I was led in by some guy who started to speak in a deep voice. 

"Okay miss I'll bring you to the common room where Tristan is now, since you have probably come a long way we'll give you a full 30 minutes, no more, no less."

"Thank you very much."  (A/N: I know since he's in the military he probably wouldn't give her a lot of time to talk.)

He brought her into a big spacious room and she saw a tall, boy in mid-sentence with blond hair talking to about two other guys who started staring at Rory as soon as she walked into the room.  The guy who had led her here began to speak:

"Dugrey!"

Tristan turns around and puts his hand to his forehead to salute. 

"Yes sir" Spots Rory…"Mary?"

"That's funny she told me her name was Rory" Sergeant looks at Rory funny.

Rory scowls at Tristan, "It is he just has a problem remembering people's names."

"Oh I remember your name quite fine, I just don't like to use it" Tristan said smirking

Feedback: I won't continue unless I get some good reviews!  And Next Chapter will be much more dialogue and less description and thoughts and will be switched to Tristan's POV.  ainsnd go home but almost immediatly alitte time to thinkks ong with me?!?!'ff.  'd furiously throws the cover off.

stan says while smirking even more than before.

OV


	2. Thinking about Mary and Starting Over

TITLE: Dreams Are Often an Awakening for Those In Denial  
  
AUTHOR: Randomx100 (Theresa)   
  
E-MAIL: Lilheartcatcheraol.com  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Tristan  
  
SUMMARY: Rory has had the the same dream for almost a year now…and it always has that blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy saying goodbye to her before leaving for Military School. But… every time she wakes up her thoughts bring her longing for that goodbye kiss he never gave her. She needs to find out why.  
  
SPOILERS: All of Season 1 and up To Run Away Little Boy (When Tristan gets sent to Military School.) Nothing after that happened – i.e. Rory and Jess never kissed, they're just good friends, Rory and Dean are still together, (Although not for very long…) and there is no Jason. This takes place about 1 year after the Military School Episode.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't any characters besides Sergeant Peters, Mike, and Chris.  
  
RATING: PG-13 (for this Chapter)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! As suggested I will no longer put Authors Notes throughout the story, I will only put it in the beginning and end. Also, many people also suggested a beta, but I don't know how to find one, so if anyone would like to be my beta, just leave me a review with your email addresses and I'd be happy to do it that way. Again, thanks to the reviewers, you gave me a lot of help without being cruel about it. I am also sorry for the first chapter being rushed but I didn't want to get into a lot of boring detail because when I'm reading fan fiction I sometimes get easily bored with the detail, and skip to the conversation. I really like conversations better but I wanted to explain what was happening, before I got into the Military School thing. So this Chapter takes place a little while before he's in the common room and sees Rory. Tristan's POV and mostly his thoughts about Rory and some conversation…You know what to do, Review! If there's letters that don't make out words at the very bottom of the page, ignore it because that's what happened in the first chapter and I didn't even write that. Thanks, Theresa, P.S. there's mention of porn because I couldn't think of a good way for his shallow friends to find out about Rory.

Tristan POV

Somewhere in between the first day Rory Gilmore arrived at Chilton, and the night of the Romeo and Juliet play, I fell in love with her. I, Tristan Dugrey fell in love with the one person who hated me. When I first met her, it had all been a conquest, just proving to the school that I could get any girl I wanted. However, things went very differently.

Rory was very different from the other girls I had ever known. Rory didn't bat her eyelashes, or flip her hair to get me interested. She was sexy and modest by being herself. At first I just wanted another notch to my belt but, once we started to banter and she threw back every remark I made to her, I knew there would never be anyone else like her. She was the girl who got away.

At Madeline's party, I was devastated because my girlfriend Summer had dumped me in front of everyone at the party. It didn't matter that I was no longer with Summer, because I was only using her to make Rory jealous. I thought that kiss at the piano must have been a dream and I'd wakeup but, when she ran away crying I knew it was the real thing. This kiss was the kiss of all kisses. This kiss was the single best kiss I'd ever had in my life. I felt a spark that I had only read about in fairy tales. I've never kissed someone and felt something so magical, so heavenly. If I didn't already know I was in love with Rory Gilmore I knew it then.

By the P.J. Harvey fiasco I knew she was the only one I'd ever really wanted to be with. So, it broke me to hear her say she hated me when I loved her so dearly. I wanted to be her friend, boyfriend, and lover. I wanted to be her everything. Although I could not tell her this in conversation because every time I was near her I would resort to 1st grade tactics. I would tease her, banter with her, and no matter how easy it seemed to just be nice to her, I could notter how easy it seemed to just be nice to her, i seem to shut myself up around her.

A year later, and I still not have heard a word from her. I have tried to write her a letter numerous times but always ending up putting the letter in my drawer, and promised myself I'd send it later, though never did. I was horrible to her and did not expect her to come in contact with me, but I wished she would. I miss Rory so much and now I'll never know if I'll ever get another chance with her...but if I do I won't screw it up this time…

REGULAR POV [ = TRISTAN'S THOUGHTS, = RORY'S THOUGHTS]

"Hey Dugrey! We got porn man," says Tristan's friend Chris breaking him from his dream-like state.

"Goodie," Tristan says very unenthusiastically, and makes no intentions of movement.

"Get your ass up Dugrey!" says Tristan's other friend Mike, Chris' twin.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here," Says Tristan, perfectly content with being on his bed day dreaming about Rory.

"Who's the girl?" They say simultaneously.

"What girl?" Tristan says trying to play dumb.

"You have been here for more than a year and have not seen a girl, none the less seen her naked." Says Mike trying to figure out what Tristan has up his sleeve.

"So?" Tristan said trying to see the point of their ramble. Rory rambled. She was so adorable when she rambled…

"So, who is the girl you don't want to see porn for?" Says Chris completely lost with the way his friend thinks.

Tristan smirked, "Mary"

Tristan had explained who Mary was, and everything the pair had ever said to each other. By the end of the story of Mary, the three boys were standing in the common room and Tristan had just started explaining how Tristan, Duncan, and Bowman had broken into Bowman's dad's safe just when…

TRISTAN'S POV

"Dugrey!" I hear Sergeant Peters call my name and figure I'm in trouble again.

I turn around and I put my hand to my forehead to salute.

"Yes sir" I spot Rory and figure I'm either dreaming, or just hallucinating. I turn to Rory, "Mary?"

A smile forms on her face.

"That's funny she told me her name was Rory" Sergeant Peters looks at Rory with his eyebrows scrunched up obviously confused by the two names concept.

Rory suddenly scowls at me, "It is, he just has a problem remembering people's names."

"Oh I remember your name quite fine, I just don't like to use it" I say smirking.

REGULAR POV [ = TRISTAN'S THOUGHTS, = RORY'S THOUGHTS]

After introducing Chris and Mike to Rory, Tristan and Rory were sitting at a table in the empty common room.

I can't believe she's here to see ME and she looks so angelic and perfect

He looks unbelievably hot in that Military uniform…no Rory you need to stop thinking about that and focus on why you're here. Why is that again?

Tristan and Rory talk for a while about Chilton, Military School, but nothing too specific. They both now she's avoiding the reason she's here, and Tristan brings it up with about 5 minutes of their time left.

"Rory did you come here for a reason other than small talk?"

Silence I don't know how to tell him about my dream without sounding stupid or ditzy

"I came here for a reason" Rory says finally breaking the silence.

"Okay" Tristan acknowledges, waiting for her to continue.

"You see…I've been having these dreams"

"Would it be safe to assume these dreams include me?"

"Yes, it was about the night you left for Military school, and I have been having that same dream now for a year, and I thought we were just enemies, or we just bantered, but than why if I had no romantic interest in you whatsoever, would I wish you kissed me every time I woke up, and every time I wished you were my boyfriend. So I thought I'd come here to see if there was more to what I was seeing. This is crazy, it's insane and I probably shouldn't be here, and by the look on your face I'm guessing you think I shouldn't be here either. So I'll just leave. It was nice talking to you Tristan. Bye" Rory rambled very quickly not leaving enought time for Tristan to process this new information.

Rory got up and was starting to walk out, too embaressed to look at Tristan.

Tristan was so shocked and couldn't even comprehend. She…huh…what?!? Wait she just said she wanted me to kiss her in her dream. I just sat her lifeless, I am such a moron!

Rory was almost out the door to the long hallway to the common room door when, "Rory! Wait!" Tristan catches up to her, "Rory I've liked you for a long time, but I want to start over as friends, and hopefully once we get to know each other, and the time is right, we could become more than friends." She nods happily and smiles He likes me! I think that was the best thing to say Rory outstretches her hand and Tristan shakes it, as if they just met.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"

"Tristan Janlan Dugrey"

They exchange cell phone numbers, hug goodbye, and smile as they walk away from each other both excited about the new start they made with each other.

A/N: I know I'm horrible but I want to make the readers happy and I think it's too soon to start as gf/bf and I think they need to know each other better. Also, I made it so Tristan is allowed a cell phone till a certain time. Next chapter is the Aftermath of the new start.

REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
